Donnie Goe's Missing?
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Debbie has just hurt Donny's feelings so Donny wonders off, can Debbie find him & rescue him from a crazy scientist guy, Rated T for something that will happend at the end, also I didn't know had to spell his name right so I spelled it Donny.
1. Debbie,Donnie

The Thornberry family was in the deep jungle of Africa Mr. and Mrs. Thornberry were out shooting a documentary about Zebras, Eliza and her pet chimp Darwin were both out talking with animals in the wild jungle, but teenage Debbie was stuck watching the crazy wild child Donny.

He was in the convey acting strange as usual while Debbie was outside trying to get a tan she was also wearing  
sunglasses and listening to her rock music on her Ipod, things were going fine at first until Donny who was coming  
out of the convey he had with him a pepsi can in his right hand he was now walking over to where Debbie was at.

He goe's nuts and spills it on her body she gets pissed at him when getting up from the chair and says.

"Dam you! Donny you spilled soda on me you little brat!"

When he was calming down, he first licked the can then he made animal noises Debbie who was still sore at him said.

"I wish we never found you, we should of left you with the stupid apes, you jungle boy!"

After hearing those words his poor little feelings were hurt he then walks off to be alone, Debbie didn't see him  
leave because she was taking off her spilled shirt showing her full yellow leopard bikini which also matched Donny's  
shorts, but a moment later she then realized that he was missing? at first she checked around the convey and inside  
but he wasn't there? she yelled out.

"Donny! Donny!"

She then ran back to the convey to go look for him, she then grabed the extra key and was driving around to look for him, and she thought while driving very fast.

"Oh lord, I shoulden't had raised my voice at him, he could be totally in trouble!"

Meanwhile Donny was swimming in the very dirty swamp trying to get over what had happend, he thought he was there all by himself but staring at him from his binoculars A crazy looking scientist who was even crazier then Donny thought he was some kind of missing leak and wanted to capture him and keep him for studies, he said in a crazy tone.

"Oh my, that funny looking kid is my ticket out of here i'm going to be rich!"

To be continued.


	2. Rescue Poor Donnie

Wild child Donnie was still playing in the mud, the crazy scientist was now getting out a giant net  
from his trunk to capture poor Donnie, meanwhile, Debbie who was still driving the comvee to find  
Donnie, she drove everywhere in the deep jungle but could not find him?

Suddenly, she stopped the comvee and saw a gray looking big wheeled car and then seen poor  
Donnie in the backseat under a butterfly net trying to get out of it! Debbie thought.

"That weird scumbag has got Donnie! hold jungle boy! i'm coming!"

She quickly follow the scientist to where he was going? it took her a couple of hours... but she  
caught up with him, he was staying at a cabin like house near a wooden brige Debbie had to be  
very careful of driving the comvee there and on the wooden brige but she eventually made it.

The looney scientist got Donnie from out of the car to put him in his cabin and locked him in a small cage,  
Debbie then ran quickly to the back of the cabin and ducked so she wouldn't get caught, she then took a peep  
in the back window and saw him in the cage looking real sad, Debbie now knew she had to move fast!

Inside the evil scientist was now on the internet searching for info on Donnie, seeing if anyone else had  
spotted his missing link wearabouts? meanwhile, Debbie was crowling on the hard floor moving very quickly  
as the scientist was still on the web, she was still trying to crow real smooth like to get Donnie out of the cage.

Finally she made it at first Donnie was not happy to see her, because she hurt his feelings earlier, he  
spilled soda on her, and she was really pissed off at him.

Debbie knew she had to apologize to him real quick so she wouldn't get caught.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
